The Tears I Bleed
by Tiychan
Summary: When her lover Kuronue is killed, a young demon girl accidently takes her own life. Koenma gives her to choices to become a spirit dectective, or life forever in the demon world.
1. A child' worse Nightmare

"The Tears I Bleed"  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A child worse Nightmare  
  
*note to self become a better writer lol, and speller*  
  
  
  
I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho character they belong to some dude in Japan. I forget his name. Ah well, I'm sure I'll remember someday. I'm not the best writer in the world. In fact I think I'm one of the worse. Hope you enjoy the story, if not I'm sorry for wasting your time.  
  
Keep in mind that this is only the frist chapter. I will have Yu Yu Hakusho charaters of course, but I also will have some of my own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She walks through the dark night. The air was calm and cool, with   
  
Just the gently breeze that blows softly onto her face. She was a small child   
  
Around the age of ten. She weeps and rubs her eyes, which burned, with her   
  
Own tears. The young girl ran away from home after waking up to her parent's   
  
screams. She now hopes that nothing has happened to them, but in the back of   
  
her mind fears the worse. Hiding was her only option now, Tiy couldn't go   
  
back to her house and she had no other family.   
  
Finding a tree near by a lake she climbs high up. Tiy wasn't the best   
  
climber and cuts the side of her leg on a piece of bark.  
  
"ouch"...she screams out in pain as blood flows from her leg. She finally   
  
makes it up in the tree, and weeps quietly so none could hear her. Crying   
  
herself to sleep, she puts her knees up to her chest to keep warm. The wind   
  
begins to blow harder, as storm clouds form. Lighting strikes and thunder   
  
rumbles through out the spirit world. Tiy to tired to even wake up to the  
  
noise. As the rain falls the leaves of the tree somewhat protect her from   
  
the rain. she shivers in her sleep as the sounds of parents screams run  
  
over and over in her sleep.  
  
Morning comes all to quickly in the spirit world. Tiy opens her eyes   
  
half way because of the suns powerful rays. The blood as stopped flowing from   
  
her leg, but a deep cut remains. Slowly climbing down the tree Tiy heads back   
  
to her house. Praying that her parents would be there. She goes up to the   
  
door of her small house. The living room was dark and empty. A cold and erie   
  
feeling comes over her.  
  
"Mommy are you there?...Daddy"...her heart beats faster and faster as she   
  
gets closer to her parents bedroom. She hears nothing, but the sound of her  
  
own breathing.   
  
"Please....Please be ok"...She gets the door, and closes her eye before   
  
opening it. She swings open the door, and stands there in horror. Her parents   
  
lie in there own pool of blood on the floor. Their cold dead bodies stay   
  
still and drained of life. Their eyes open wide, as their pale, blood   
  
drained bodies begin to decay. In such shock she doesn't even   
  
move, scream, run, nothing. Her father lies on the flood next to the bed.  
  
Tiy's mother seemed to put up a fight and was almost to the door. There was  
  
nothing she could really do now. Tiy closes the door behind her and walks out   
  
of the house in complete shock. In a daze she walks around, Not knowing   
  
what will happen next. She didn't want to go back home for fear that the   
  
person who did this could come back. Wondering who would do such a thing, and   
  
why. Her parents were not rich and didn't have much so why them. Questions   
  
she so badly wanted answers to. Although Tiy was only ten she had learned a   
  
lot from her parents, and was very smart. She knew she could take care of   
  
herself. However being alone was something she didn't want to deal with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was only the intro chapter next chapter will be longer and have YYH characters in it. 


	2. The Death of Kuronue

"The Tears I Bleed"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Death of Kuronue  
  
Warning: what you are about to read as some sexual content in it. If you   
  
don't wanna read it just skip over the first few paragraphs. It's not that   
  
bad, I didn't go into full details with things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Eventually Tiy did go back to her House; there was really nowhere  
  
Else she could go. A few years passed and Tiy still by herself meets the one  
  
person in the world she cared about the most at that time. His name was  
  
Kuronue, a demon much older then her. Kuronue was not the best person in the   
  
world. He and his partner Yoko Kurama are master thieves. Toy didn't like   
  
what Kuronue was doing, but that was the life he choose.   
  
It was early morning as Tiy and Kuronue lie in bed together. She   
  
leans over and kisses him gently. Kuronue runs his hands through her hair, he   
  
gives her a warm smile.   
  
"Good morning"...She says and gets on top of him.  
  
"It's a fine morning indeed, waking up to someone so beautiful"...he runs his   
  
Hands up and down her sides. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes   
  
Moving slowly up and Down. Kuronue gently rubs her shoulders and glides his   
  
heads down to her breast. They both didn't know that this would be the last  
  
time they would ever make love to each other. Kuronue pushes Tiy down and on   
  
the bed. He was the one who liked being in control of things. He grabs both  
  
of her hands and puts them pass her head. She wraps her legs around him, as   
  
he goes deeper inside her. Tiy screams with passion, as Kuronue goes faster   
  
and faster. Both of their hearts now racing, as their hot sweating bodies   
  
rub up against one others. Kuronue tongue caress Tiy's and his hands rub her   
  
thighs. He slowly moves his hands up each side of her, then touching her   
  
breast. Kuronue licks one nipple then kisses them softly. He picks her up and   
  
slams her against the wall. Tiy's arms wrap around Kuronues and one leg on   
  
the on the floor while the other still around his waist. He climax's and   
  
slides out of her. Both very out of breath.  
  
"I love you" Kuronue whipers into to Tiy's ear. She gives him a warm smile,   
  
and looks into his eyes. They didn't much say much to each other, but said   
  
said everything they need to. She wanted to just hold him close forever, but   
  
Kuronue backs way from her.   
  
  
  
"I have to go" He puts back on his pants and shirt.  
  
"Why?...Kuronue your always leaving. I can't take this anymore." Tiy pissed   
  
off a little she wraps a sheet around her, and gets up. "Can't you just stop  
  
what you do?...for me"  
  
  
  
Kuronue could see the pain in her face. He didn't like leaving her,  
  
but this was something he had to do. The thrill of stealing valuable things  
  
had gotten control of him. He hoped that Tiy would understand, and that he   
  
means no harm to her. Kuronue never wanted to hurt her, he knew she had been  
  
through enough in her life.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is what I have to do" He kisses her for the last   
  
time and leaves. Tiy stands there, she was confused. One minute they were   
  
making love the next he was gone. Sometimes she felt like that's all he   
  
wanted from her. She knows her loves her, but a least he could do is show it  
  
more often. Kuronue has become very distant from her lately. Tiy wasn't   
  
sure what she had done to make him feel that way. He was her first love, and   
  
she wasn't about to lose him "I love you too" She says lies back on the bed.  
  
A few hours had passed and still no sign of Kuronue. Tiy begins to   
  
worry. He was never gone this long before. Usually him and Kurama were fast  
  
at doing what they did. Stealing things was always a talent the two shared.  
  
"Kuronue where the hell are you?" Tiy whispers and looks out the window   
  
seeing a shadowy figure near a tree.She takes a closer look, but can't see   
  
much. The night sky was to dark and the moon shine wasn't there. Thinking it   
  
was Kuronue Tiy goes outside.   
  
  
  
But the shadowy figure wasn't Kuronue, but Kurama. He had come to   
  
give her the bad news about Kuronue. She stops and notices that it was just   
  
Kurama. "what are you doing here?" she says, Kurama never came around here  
  
much unless it was something important. "and where's Kuronue?" she looks   
  
around thinking maybe he was right behind Kurama. Kurama just stares at her,   
  
not saying a word. He puts out his hand which was holding something in it.  
  
"Take it"...he says softly  
  
She reaches out and Kurama drops Kruonue's necklace in the palm of   
  
Tiy's hand. She stares at the necklace for a moment, tears form in her eyes  
  
she knew in her heart that Kuronue was gone. "No.." she whispers to herself  
  
"This can't be happening to me, not again"..she holds the necklace tight in  
  
her fist. Kurama backs away from her, he to was in great danger for his own  
  
life. "I must go now" Kurama disappears into the night, his plan was to be  
  
born into the human world. It was the only safe thing he could do at the   
  
time. Tears flow from her eyes, she puts the necklace around her neck.  
  
"If I can't live without love, then I shouldn't be living at all".  
  
A little rain begins to fall. Tiy goes up to the cliff where she and   
  
Kuronue had met. She feels the rain on her face and looks up at the nights  
  
sky. "Kuronue" she calls out, but none answers. The oceans waves crash   
  
harshly against the cliffs side. At first she has second thought about it,   
  
maybe letting herself die wasn't the way to go. Before she knew the rain   
  
came down harder, and the ocean became a wild beast ready to destory anything  
  
in it's path. Standing on the very edge on the cliff she slips, but manges to   
  
grab onto a piece of rock sticking out. "Help me" she screams out. The rain   
  
makes it hard for her to keep a hold on the rock. Her hand let's go and she   
  
falls onto the bed of rocks at the bottom, snapping her neck. The ocean  
  
washes her body away.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I thought this song went well with the chapter  
  
  
  
Dido "My lover's gone"  
  
My lover's gone,   
  
His boots no longer by my door,   
  
He left at down,   
  
And as I slept I felt him go   
  
Returns no more, I will no watch the ocean,   
  
My lover's gone,   
  
No earthly ships will ever bring him home again, bring him home again   
  
My lover's gone,   
  
I know that kiss will be my last,   
  
No more his song,   
  
The tune upon his lips has passed,   
  
I sing alone, while I watch the ocean,   
  
My lover's gone,   
  
No earthly ships will ever bring him home again, bring him home again   
  
My lover's gone,   
  
His boots no longer by my door,   
  
He left at down,   
  
And as I slept I felt him go   
  
Returns no more, I will no watch the ocean,   
  
My lover's gone,   
  
No earthly ships will ever bring him home again, bring him home again  
  
Well that's chapter 2. I'll try to update soon... 


	3. A second chance

Chapter 3: A second chance.  
  
I should really start checking my spelling and grammar mistakes more carefully. oh fuck it I don't care. This chapter is not that good, but next chapter is when Tiy battles Hiei. At this time in the story Hiei is a assassin and doesn't have his jagan yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The oceans waters now calm and at peace. Her body lies on the the   
  
sandy shores. The warmth of the sun hits her face, and she opens her eyes.   
  
Tiy knew right away that she wasn't dead, but did not know why she wasn't.   
  
"huh? how can this be. What the fuck is going on?" her eyes look away from   
  
the bright sun. "Who's the jackass that brought me back" she stands up and   
  
moves her neck from side to side. Pulling a piece of seaweed from her hair,   
  
she felt like shit, and needed a hot shower.  
  
Tiy walks up to a small dirt road, shaking sand from herself. "This   
  
is not my day" she sighs and starts walking back to her house, it was the   
  
only thing in her life that she knew would never leave her.   
  
Koenma-sama stands by the road, she looks at him but doesn't think   
  
much of him. "Hold it right there, Tiy" Koenma says. Tiy turns around and   
  
looks at him like Koenma was crazy. She had no idea who he was. "What the   
  
hell do you want" she replies in a harsh tone. Tiy was not in the mood to be   
  
dealing with little kids right now. "I'm Lord Koenma Prince of the spirit   
  
world" he says proudly and has his head held high. She rolls her eyes and   
  
starts walking again, she didn't want to waste her time with him. Although   
  
she really had nothing going on. "I don't care who you are, just leave me   
  
alone" she mumbles.   
  
"You can't just ran away from everything you know. I gave you a second chance, now you have to do something for me in re-turn." He yells out to her, Koenma was trying to get her attention.  
  
"I never asked you to bring me back. I don't owe you a thing. So just leave me the fuck alone" she snaps at him, and walks a little more.  
  
"Fine then, if you don't want your life, then I guess it's off to the demon world for you"  
  
"Demon world, why would I go there?...I didn't do anything wrong" she says somewhat to befulled.  
  
"You took your own life Tiy that means off to the demon world for you" Koenma laughs, he knew she wouldn't pick to go to the demon world.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, I slipped off a cliff." she says with great fury in her eyes.  
  
"listen I am trying to give you a great opportunity, so would you shut up" Koenma replies.  
  
"Well what is it then? I don't have all fucking day just so you can tell me one damm thing"  
  
"I want you to be my new spirit detective Tiy"  
  
In a state of shock she stands before him in a transfixed way. She had no clue how to be a spirit detective, and wasn't even a strong demon. So why her, Koenma has no use for her. As they both reach Koenma's massive castle a gloomy feeling drifts about. Tiy looks up and sees drak clouds forming. She says nohting to Koenma, and knew the great trouble that she had no gotten herself into. Being a spirit detective was not something she wanted to do.  
  
Koenma shows Tiy to her room, he said that she may live here now. Tiy was didn't care where she lived as long as it was somewhere. She lies down on the bed and takes a deep breath. "Oh my god what the hell is going on" she says to herself, not expecting an answer. Going to the bathroom Tiy removes all her clothes. She stands in front to the mirror and sees nothing staring back. To Tiy she was dead inside. Almost feeling the touch of Kuronue moving his hands up her sides, she stands her in a day dream. Yearning for Kuronue to come back and make love to her once more. Leaning her hands up against the sink she takes a good long look at herself, the light hits her cold tiresome eyes, rage and anger begins to rise in her. She takes a deep breath, then punches the mirror. Blood floods from her fist and drips to the room. She felt nothing.  
  
Turning on the hot water, Tiy gets into the shower. The water felt so good to her. She stands underneath the water Faucet and lets in fall onto her breast. She holds her body close and begins to cry, not for the pain in her hand, but for the pain in her heart. After taking a shower, she falls into a deep sleep until Koenma bangs on the door.  
  
"Get up Tiy you have training to do" Koenma yells from the hallway, Ogre stands by him.  
  
"Maybe she is tired Lord Koenma" Ogre says   
  
"Nonsense the girl needs to train. She does not even have a weapon yet"  
  
"Well then why did you choose her?" he pauses before saying it.  
  
"I Have my reasons, and I wish not to tell you" koenma says coldy.  
  
"What do you want?" Tiy opens the door, she no longer had long hair. Wanting a new look and life she cuts it a little passed her shoulders.  
  
"You must begin your training now" Koenma says and walks to the end of the hall "Come on lets go"  
  
Giving up and rather confused she follows him. Training with Genkai was not easy for Tiy. Genkai was not the type of person to give breaks. Tiy became strong and powerful after her training. She needed to be if she was going to take down Hiei. At that time Hiei was working as an assassin killing anyone and feeling no remorse. He was a cold hearted Fire demon and Koenma wanted him taking down. This would be the first real opponent for Tiy, and she feared that maybe it would be her last... 


End file.
